The Frozen Lantern
by d00dlequeen15
Summary: Four different people are brought together as soon as the Gaurdians heard numerous people encountering a shadow figure on their property doing something bad. The Sandman saw it himself and says it wasn't the old Boogeyman. Each four has a purpose in this journey, and on the way, they meet new people for help. The question is, can they defeat this enemy before the events get worse?
1. The Painting

**Chapter 1**

 **The Painting**

The smile on Jack Frost's face can't be wiped out especially when he's 'kidding around'. In an island in Germany, it was supposed to be Summer. He was going to Norway when he happens to cross paths with the Summer spirit; Merida Dunbroch. They didn't literally cross paths with each other. It so happens that Jack saw a glimpse of her wild massive curls at the corner of his eyes and the next thing he knows, he was following her.

She approached the heart of the forest, and Jack swiftly followed- each step making swirly patterns of thin frost.

Merida inhaled deeply, licking her lips before breathing out. To Jack's view, she reached down to her quiver of her 'special' arrows then looked up. As she notches an arrow, she aims it up high, and then releases it without hesitation.

Jack smirked deviously and Merida lowers her bow, walking towards the sound of rushing and gargling currents. Jack knew she was approaching the river.

But then, before he could even move from his spot on a branch of a tree, he, or both of the seasonal spirits, heard something.

"I'll see you soon my dear little flower!" Says a person nearby. Jack's eyebrows furrowed. The person sounds like a woman, judging by the feminine voice.

He starts to hop branch to branch, going to the source of sound. It should be nearby. He didn't know that Merida was slowly catching up, doing what he was doing too.

Jack was about to hop on another tree branch when something came to his view. A woman, wearing a cloak with a basket hanging on her elbow, popped out from... what looks like a curtain of leafy vines. She looks quite old, but young at the same time.

The old woman was about to take another step after fixing herself when something caught her attention.

"Is this...," she trailed off as she looks at the ground, looking at the object below. Her fingers brushed on the substance, and felt coldness. "It's supposed to be summer here... Must be a misunderstanding.

"The woman stood up, dusting her dress before walking away. Jack's eyebrows furrowed more. Her dress... they were obviously not the style anymore. That dress is surely a hundred of years ago.

As he looks to his left, about to look for a branch to go back to the Summer spirit, he only met the eyes of the Summer spirit before seeing the tip of her arrow.

He held in a yelp before looking back up at Merida. "Looks like you found me, princess."

"What are ye doin'?" She asked as she dares him to speak up immediately. Somehow, when she became her current state- a spirit-, she can lose her accent without an effort. "It's the start of summer he'e. Ye're supposed ta' be headin' ta' other places."

Jack casually shrugged before smiling at her. "I thought it would be fun to foil in your plans Miss frizzhead. But you found me."

"Seriously?" Merida asked as her aim lowers. The look of annoyance flashing on her face made Jack satisfied. "Ah got something ta' do so stop destroying meh plans."

"Now, now, _wee lass_ ," Jack says as he stands up on the branch. "I am the fun spirit here. Why don't we explore this forest since some woman just came by. This isn't a place to wander off alone. Sounds good?"

Merida looked around, starting to feel the warm air scatter around the area before nodding. "Fine. Bu' that's because Ah am suspicious."

Jack grinned mischieviously, which made Merida swallow. After her death, she became the Summer spirit for reasons. Her days of living since the Dark Ages is now just a memory thanks to Tooth. Centuries passed, she happens to cross many spirits, and Jack Frost is the naughtiest of all.

"I saw her come out of here," Jack says and points the crook of his staff on the still hanging curtains of leafy vines. "Do you think-"

"She's hiding something? Yeah. Every people here lives at th' village," Merida cuts his question as she follows Jack's footsteps, eventually melting the frost layers Jack had currently created."And who on 'arth cou'd she be talkin' to?"

"There are ways to find out," Jack says before moving the vines aside. Both of them entered a small cave, but they did not see the end of the light. At the otherside, both seasonal spirits could instantly see a building."A tower?" Jack started, "why would someone live in the middle of a forest?"

"Is this th' first time ye saw this tow'r?" Asked Merida.

Jack shook his head. "Nah. I'd fly up high with the wind and eventually see this tall thing. But I never focused on it until now."

Merida looks around, seeing that Mother Nature did a very good job at making nature bloom. "Sorry," she murmurs and notches an arrow instantly, then aiming it to the small source of water on the ground. Releasing, the arrow met its target and exploded brightly, making Summer happen in the area.

The temperature gets warmer, and Merida sighs. A cloud was blocking the sun. Jack immediately swallowed. He's not a big fan of warm air, but he can live through it.

"So, let's climb up," Merida says and approaches the tower. Putting both of her hands on the surface, she starts to climb up effortlessly.

Jack rolled his eyes and soars up high, trying to find an opening. He didn't know that Merida could _not_ fly but he thinks she should just _walk_ up quickly.

"I found a window," he says to her and enters without hesitation. Merida arrives a little later, then finds herself standing up on a wide window ledge. The place looks... comfy. Somebody is definitely in here.

"Nice walls," Jack comments and looks to his right... seeing a green moving thing. "There's a reptile in here."

"Ye know, Ah think Ah'm doubting tha' we'll see who th' woman was talkin' to," Merida says with her accent thick as her hair. "Look around. Everything's quiet-"

"Pascal!" A voice, which sounded a bit young and feminine, caught both of their attention. "Pascal, I need you to help me paint the candle pots again."

Descending down the stairs, is a girl who looked more of a teenager. The slender figure made way to Jack's right, and then the girl picked up the green reptile on the old-looking sewing machine.

"Mother is still out getting hazelnut soup so let's make ourselves comfortable," she piped. "This'll be a great day!"

Jack smirked as the girl smiles brightly, listening to what the chameleon was saying. Can she even understand that small animal?

"Oy Frosty," Merida called as she lands on the floor with a silent vibration that nobdoy could hear. Although the two inhabitants in the tower felt it, they just waved it away whether it was part of their daily basis or maybe something small just dropped. "Look et her hair."

Jack blinks and did what she says, only to see himself surprised and curious. "What's with everybody's hairdo's?"

Saying that made him receive a punch on the arm. "Whooh, Pascal. Summer's arriving."

"How old cou'd she be?" Merida asks. "She looks defini'ely young."

"I say seventeen or eighteen."

The girl stars to skip towards a covered canvas, before taking it off excitedly. Both pairs of eyes owned by the seasonal spirits widened. "I know Pascal. But I only saw him in a dream. I don't really know him at all."

"Is that...?" Merida trailed off as soon as Jack nods.

 **(-_-)**

 **Hello readers. This is dedicated to the** _ **Nightfuryrider98**_ **. I thank that writer. Now, there will be logical explanations here of why this story goes like this and that. Please wait for updates.**

 **-d00dlequeen15**


	2. Horrendous Whisperer

**Chapter 2**

 **Horrendous Whisperer**

Jack and Merida scanned the whole painting before looking at the eccentric girl. It was definitely the spirit who brings up the hiccups. Merida tried to remember but she could be a bit forgetful at times. Jack on the other hand stared at the painting.

Today is 1830's or so. The spirit painted on the girl's canvas is born after the Dark Ages when Dragons still existed, and he probably died long ago before this girl could even be born. It's really odd. She doesn't even know him.

The girl looked at her chameleon before looking at the painting. "I kind of don't remember some parts of my dream. He was flying over our tower and left something on the floor," she walked towards the window, but then stopped by the ledge Merida previously stood on. "Somewhere here," she says, gesturing her pet- er companion, to look down on the floor where her big toe pointed.

Jack looked back at the painting and smirked in amusement. Right on the painted Spirit's hand is a brown thing. "I think she means, a nut."

Merida sighs and then looked towards the window. "Ah need ta' go. This island needs summa'."

Jack smirked and followed Merida. Merida had a feeling he's going to do something... mischievious. She swallowed and then reluctantly jumped off the tower. Even if she can not fly, that does not mean she can not survive great heights.

Once both spirits left, the girl noticed the frost forming on the window. Her emerald orbs lightened.

 **(-_-)**

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third isn't a seasonal spirit. He is no powerful being in the earth's realm. He's just like a normal teen, except... he's dead, for a reason. Saving his father from dying by somethimg magical made him like this. He could understand animals. Toothless though, was the only one who can see him.

But after years and centuries staying like this, all of the people he knew was dead- gone, turned to dust. He's taking place now in the nineteenth century. He doesn't like how old he is when he looks like eighteen or nineteen. Twenty, even.

"Hey bud," he greeted a squirrel before kneeling beside it. The squirrel looked at him with its dark beady eyes before smiling. "Hello Hicc."

The first time Hiccup discovered about himself, he was shocked and scared. Animals that are talking were definitely so shocking to him, he ran from different animals but was stopped by the Man in the Moon. He could see their facial expressions like they are humans too. It's a gift he actually liked when he travels around. Even when humans can not see him, he can talk to animals.

"Anything to do today Hicc?" Asked the squirrel as it takes a nut and gives it to Hiccup, who takes it hesitantly.

"Not really. I still need to lead some animals away from the clearings especially since it's Hunting season at some part in Canada. You should be careful from predators these days," Hiccup says and leans on the trunk, smiling weakly at the sky.

He could feel the air blowing his legs that dangled from the branch, which made him feel eventually safe. It was pretty safe from the ground. Moody tigers could be a bit difficult to talk with.

As he looks at the clouds, a tiny thing from his view popped up. It was glowing bright red, Hiccup swore he saw this already. It was too tiny that he thought it was too far from their spot. And the tiny bright thing eventually exploded.

"Must be a bomb of sorts," he mumbles before throwing the nut down. "You should stop finding nuts and stop giving them to others. The coldest of Winter's coming," he says.

"I know," the squirrel says. "But Winter's late."

 **(-_-)**

Jack was flying towards Norway, his face reddish and flushed. He shouldn't have played 'Cat and Mouse' with that Summer Spirit. Once she was almost finished with her duty, she looked across the island. There, on the rooftop of the palace, is Jack, making funny faces at her as he stands on the crook of his staff. And the tops of the trees were even frosted, with some people talking about it.

He arrived at the top of the snowy mountain and looked up at the clouds. Well, geographically, Norway is a cold country so there's no problem with freezing people- er trees and lands and what-not.

Ocassionally, he'd sometimes meet other spirits but right now, it seems that all of them are busy.

He walked grumpily towards a direction, before letting himself collapse on the bed of snow, face first.

One thing he could say about Merida; She is _hot_. Literally. He knows she's the Summer Spirit- specifically called 'Somerled' sometimes- but he didn't know she could send steaming water balls directly on his face at such speed. It hurts that he had to hide the sizzling pain by throwing back a freezing snowball on Merida's face. He left quickly as she made an ear-splitting shriek.

He knows Merida is older than him. He also knows she was born during the Dark Ages- generally the tenth century- and was being forced to get married to her suitors, just because she's a princess. He entered this world during the eighteenth century. There's pretty much a huge age gap between them.

"Now. Where to start?" Jack assumed it would be nice to work from the top and down to the bottom where a village lays.

He could work systematically but where would the fun be? He planned on going down of the North Mountain and try to attend Beigein, Effren and finally Arandelle. Then he would start to fly to the south of Norway.

He started climbing up a tree, then started to hop branches. Each touch lays a swirly pattern of frost and ice, and snow begins to appear and fly.

He could see his visible breath, and even the wind seems to be having fun with his presence. He used his staff, touching every trunk he could reach and letting the ice spread like wildfire (oh irony).

The air became colder as soon as he arrives at particular areas. When he scouts the cold mountains of Norway especially North Mountain, he usually sees one or two men riding sleds with a reindeer leading the way. He hasn't seen any individual yet. Although, he would like to find one and mess with them.

After hours passed, he eventually saw the boy from the previous girl's painting.

He smirked. "Hiccup!"

Hiccup sighed quietly.

" _Hickory dickory dock. The boy went up the tree_ ," Jack playfully sang as he floated up and grinned goofily at him.

"What do you want?" Hiccup asked as he pets the squirrel unexpectedly.

Jack smirked as his index finger touched the branch, frost scattering quickly. "Have you ever been to Germany?"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, getting suspicious. "Er, yes. Why would you ask that?"

Jack shook his head. "I won't answer that. Have you ever heard of Corona?"


	3. Gaurdians' Problem

**Chapter 3**

 **Gaurdians' Problem**

At Santa's Workshop, the Yetis and Elves there aren't exactly busy since Christmas isn't a day away. Usually, they'd go around eating Santa's cookies, or continue making more toys and gifts for the children of the world. North on the other hand, felt a _gut feeling_.

He felt uneasy, he accidentally kicked an elf on his way out of his office. Sometimes not all gut feelings are good. He senses trouble and he needs to find out what it is.

Christmas does not occur at the same time in every city, coutry or continent yet it is important, for children are happy and satisfied. Christmas isn't until a week and a day, which will be at North America, so he has enough time to figure out what the bad thing was... or _is_.

Was there something going on? He doesn't know. He approached the big globe in the workshop, trying to see if the lights are still there. And they are.

Toothiana might not be having trouble with getting teeth under pillows and giving children some coins. Her fairies do great job. Sandy won't have any trouble at all too. Sleeping kids dream wonderful thing all they want. And Aster? Still bringing hope to every children.

What could the gut feeling be? He needs an answer. And that's when Manny showed up, lighting before Santa's eyes.

 **(-_-)**

"Stupid Frost," Merida muttered angrily as she quickly jumped from rooftops and tree branches. Sure, she has experienced being an immortal spirit for a long ime but Jack, even though he's still young- as Merida would say- he surely is too used to it.

Melting frost isn't trouble. She got her bow and arrow. Just notch her special arrows and release it to the certain area, Summer will spread. Surely by twenty minutes she will be done.

Then she thought about the boy on the girl's painting. Was it just coincidence? After all, you can dream about anything you want... but a spirit?

She released a huff and then landed near the village of Corona. She looked around, gripping her bow loosely and watched other people have fun. Three kids, mainly one girl and two boys played around, shoving each other slightly. It reminded her of someone from her living past. Three children.

"Guten Morgen, Parran," said a small girl approaching the tallest boy in the group of three children. Merida smiled with amusement. "I was wondering... maybe we could hang-out out sometime."

Merida's smile got wider. Now that's cute...

 _"Vivia!"_ A man called loudly in panick, looking at a tall figure.

Merida's attention turned to the caller, even when various people went through her. The man rushed towards the tall woman, who was gripping on another man wearily. Merida narrowed her eyes.

"Vivia, are you alright?" Asked the man who called her.

The woman shook her head. "No," she said. "Last night I saw a shadow figure walking towards the kitchenette. I thought it was Roselynda, but then when I entered," she paused, fright washing over her face. "Many objects started moving!"

Gasps and murmurs were heard. Some were skeptical and doubtful. She was probably imagining things but judging by her horrified tone, Merida was uncertain of what to believe.

"That happened to my home too," another woman spoke, but this time, she looked like a teenager. "I thought it was just a nonentity but when I started to hear clattering and banging, I started to figure maybe there _was_ a person in our house other than me."

"I was on the way to the farm when I felt someone was following me," spoke a thin man with a faded scar on the right part of his forehead. "At the corner of my eye, I saw a shadow of a person. And the pebbles on the pathway seemed to move."

"Nai, nai!" Shouted a female skeptic. "That all must be some fantasy you're all thinking."

A couple of murmurs wandered again. Merida's eyebrows furrowed. "Shadow fig're. Must be th' boogeyman," she muttered, feeling a bit worried for all the people.

"Shadow figure?" Asked the man who previously called for the woman named Vivia. "Does it look like a man?"

"Nai!" Shouted Vivia. Merida swallowed. Now who could this person be?

"It was a lady. I could tell by the shadow of the long hair. Maybe twenty or so," said the boy with the scar. "Her height is too hard to figure."

"You're all hallucinating!" Shouted another person. Merida sighed as shouts and mutters began being thrown to each other. Merida began to run through and pass people, then started to enter the forest. She was deep in thought of who could the culprit be.

It could be possibly a normal person. But then, those three said they saw a female's shadow figure, and then they said objects would float.

Merida clicked her tongue. "Who cou'd that be?"

 **(-_-)**

"I went there many times," Hiccup said as he answered Jack's question. "It took a long time but I did go there."

"Then, do you happen to... see a girl with long hair?" Jack asked. Hiccup rolled his eyes and shook his head. "There are many girls with long hair at Corona."

"Thought you'd say that," Jack muttered as he looks behind, over his left shoulder then back to him. "Anyways, the thing is, _Hic-up_ , me and Merida-"

"You and who?" Hiccup asked, his brows creasing.

"Merida Dunbroch. The Summer spirit," Jack said, he's tone saying 'yeah, I know everything'.

"You mean... Somerled," Hiccup said. Jack nodded. "Summerlad. Very smart, Hicc."

"Yeaaah, don't call me any of those names," Hiccup said with an annoyed expression. Jack's smirk widened, but continued.

"Now, me and Merida had cross paths at Corona when we saw this... woman, come out of... whatever hanging green thing is. We went to where she came from and saw a tall tower."

Jack looked at the Hiccup, thinking if he knew about it. He just continued. "When we entered, we saw a girl with the longest hair we have ever seen. It reached the floor."

Hiccup released a hum, ushering him to continue.

"She was talking to this green animal thing, and then she began to slide off the cover of one of her paintings."

Hiccup stared at him, his frow creasing more, "what does that got to do with me?"

Jack shrugged but said a straight-forward answer. "She said she dreamt about a guy, which was you, painted on her painting."

"That's... unusual." Hiccup says honestly. "Are you sure it was me?"

"Yeah. Shaggy brown hair, green eyes- they all point to you," Jack says.

Hiccup shook his head. "It's just a dream. That probably doesn't mean anything."

Jack watched him cup the squirrel and put him inside the trunk through a hole, murmuring something Jack couldn't hear. Although Hiccup had made a reason to end the conversation, Jack's mind was still asking one thing.

 _'Does it really mean nothing?'_

 **(-_-)**

 **Sorry for the big pause. I just move to a new house a month ago and this distracted me from continuing a chapter to this story. I got time especially during weekends, yet my problem is mental block. But don't worry. I promised that I will finish this story.**

 **-d00dlequeen15**


	4. Manny's Warning

**Chapter 4**

 **Manny's Warning**

 _"I wanna go outside._

 _To talk, to play, to set aside,_

 _All my problems here, all my problems there._

 _I'll go outside._

 _Feel the wind and the sun._

 _See the moon and the stars._

 _I'll go outside."_

Elsa sang in a hushed tone as she look outside her window. Coronation day is just a year and a few months away. Even though it is a long time, to Elsa, it feels like it will be tomorrow.

She sighed, causing her warm breath to blow on the window. It made a steam on the window pane that made Elsa draw various things she had seen outside, using her gloved finger.

"Princess Elsa... you're lunch is served for you," then there was a pause. "Do you wish to eat at the Dining Hall?"

"No thank you," she says automatically and approached her door. Taking a deep breath, she opened her door slightly to see her current personal maid standing and holding a plate of food on a tray. If Elsa didn't tell the servants in the castle to serve her normally, the tray on her personal maid's hands may be full of table napkins, different kinds of silverwares and many more that may be too much for a single person. But then again, Elsa is royal.

"Thank you," Elsa says and slowly takes the tray with her gloved hands. Her personal maid nodded politely and Elsa signaled her to leave as soon as she herself closes the door.

Elsa walked towards her bed and sets her lunch on it. It appears to be the most delicious Norweigan dish Elsa has ever tasted. She made a small smile, as it is served to be fresh and steaming hot that she could smell it, even through the coldness of her room.

Her smile would've reached her eyes if she could just go outside and join her sister Anna.

She kneeled down the floor and grabbed her silverwares. Releasing a breath, she started to dig on her dish. It was depressing to eat alone ever since she was kept inside her room. Today, Anna didn't ask her if she would join her in eating lunch. Anna would _always_ ask her. And Elsa would force herself to respond a 'no' before frowning at her faint and blurry reflection on a fine layer of ice laying on her floor, for Anna's sake. Anna's voice was the only sign that she was still present in Elsa's life. But now, why didn't she?

 **(-_-)**

North was given a silent yet significant message. Manny showed up with a very alerting warning, and North doesn't like this _at all_. In fact, once he gathered all the Gaurdians in his workshop, everyone was devestated and anxious when North told them that someone _will_ destroy them.

"Who is it?" Tooth wondered.

"Is it the Boogeyman?" Bunny asked with a scowl. "I swear, if that man goes lurking 'round the corners..."

Sandy lays a hand on Bunny's arm, silently saying to stop. It would help if they all stay calm and plan something to stop this new enemy. Bunny rolled his eyes and looked at North.

Sandy also looks at North, and something formed on top of Sandy's head. It was a small yet buff creature with large wings. Norh instantly received Sandy's guess and shook his head. "No Sandy, it's not the Moth man."

"Then who?" Bunny asked.

"Manny sho's that... it vas a dark _devotchka_."

"A spirit?" Bunny wondered out loud. Sandy formed something on his head, which was a question mark made out of glittering sand.

"Err... a dark voman," North translated with a clear Russian accent.

"Really?" Tooth wondered again. She was silent once she received the warning from North. Her tooth fairies were silent either, and their wings were the only source of sound coming from them. Tooth thought something like this was up. Once Tooth heard Santa's description, something popped up in her mind- a curvy figure with long curly hair. She suspected it was a girl until North confirmed it was a woman.

"A female? Is it the white lady?" Bunny guesses.

"No. It couldn't be," says Tooth. "The white lady's not gruesome enough to destroy us. Think about it."

"Vhat I also do not understand, is that this voman, has never passed Manny's greeting." North says.

"The _awakening_?" Tooth asked and North nodded.

"That's actually a possible occurance. Manny says she can control things. She seeks for something that should _not_ be truly desired."

"And that is what?" Bunny asks.

"I still do not kno'," North says and walks into his office.

"Are we supposed to be going then? To find who this mystery woman is?" Tooth asked as she stared approaching North's door. North sat down on a chair and watched the elves fix all the scattered cookies on the ground.

"Manny has chosen someone."

 **(-_-)**

Green eyes blinked several times as she recognized the scenario before her.

"Rupunzel!" A man's voice shouted and the helpless girl continuesly heard many crashes of the chaos around her. Her head whipped to her right where a boy was waving his flaming sword on every approaching icycles toward him. "Rupunzel, help!"

"Run! Run! Just go!" She looked to her left, seeing a pale-skinned boy flying towards a girl, her movements clearly panicked and surprised. Instead of running, she accidentally slipped. It was the exact time when the boy's body collided with hers violently, both of them rolling far away. Both of them lost their weaponry.

"You think you can defeat me!?"

She looked right ahead, to see the woman wearing her dark smile. Her eyes fixed a flaming fury, and her arms raised. Soon, more icycles raised from beneath them, seemingly coming from nowhere, endlessly. Then she pushed her arms forward, and the icycles followed her mental command.

"No!"

Rupunzel gasped loudly for air, bolting up from her bed. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest, as the nightmare she just dreamt off replayed furiously in her mind.

She held her chest, her heart beat still not slowing down. She has seen many nightmares about it, but everytime she sees this scene, she gets parlyzed with fear. As if... this will eventually come true.

She shook her head, clearing all absurd and confusing thoughts. She finally settled that it was just a dream. Besides, does she know some of them? Of course not. But that boy... she had seen him many times in her dreams. Most actions he does in her dreams were the majority of petting wild animals- as she have seen in her books. The pale-skinned boy and the red-haired girl... they were just additions, unexpectingly appearing in her dreams once in a blue moon. The woman though... she couldn't describe her. She heard her voice- always doubled. And her image is always blurry and fuzzy at certain times. It was queer and odd to see such familiar faces, yet unknown strangers.

A little later, she calmed down, telling herself to maintain her made-up breathing exercise.

She could see Pascal in the dark, doing many croaking sounds like a frog. She sighed.

"It's okay, Pascal. I'm okay. It's just one of those bad dreams I see," she said. "I know they always happen, especially when mother is out of the tower. But I don't get it."

She looked out of her window, seeing the bright full moon shining. The sight was marvelous, however, something swelled up in her chest.

"I will never get it." It was fear.

 **(-_-)**

Somerled, or Merida, notched up one of her special arrows and aimed them towards the sky. Releasing calmly, she started approaching the cold riverbank.

She was still in Germany, spreading summer around. It wasn't hard, but then there are other countries that will have a new beggining with Summer.

Merida took a deep breath and exhaled, sitting down on the rocky ground and letting her warmth spread. It's one of those days when she'll think about her past life as Merida Dunbroch, the brave lassie who... turned her mother into a bear. It sounded funny once she remembered. With that case, she remembered that they bonded very well with each other.

She sighed and looked up. Working for the passed few hours, the sky had darkened until it was almost the German's curfew. She believed that most forests in the world has a nice view of the sky, where blinking stars would look down at her world.

Oh how she loved these moments... peace to herself.

"Someone's 'joying the view."

Merida jumped with a short gasp, immediately clutching her bow.

But once she saw the stranger, she exhaled with relief. There are only people in this world that she consider to let them see her soft side, where she never covers herself with a mask.

"It's you... I thought you're somebody else," she said, her accent actually missing.

Bunny chuckled and smirked. "Let's get to the point, Red. We need'ya help. Your blood's worth."

"What kind of help are 'ye, talkin' about?" Merida asked. Then she mused jokefully. "'This regards Frosty?"

Bunny chuckled again. "That boy. 'Cunning as a dunny rat. It would be bloody fantastic," he said with humour. But then he spoke with a certain seriousness. "This regards your help for trouble."

"Well then," Merida approached him with an adventurous smile, for she knows what'll happen, "shall we?"

Bunny smirked and tapped the rocky ground. Then they're falling into a hole.


End file.
